Liquid Bliss
by Rottridge
Summary: Jun discovers Ken is not her only option...


Here's my first fic, and it's just in time for Valentine's Day. I did make mention of a scene in Secret Admiration; a great story, but the author seems to have gone missing. If she happens to read this, I hope she doesn't mind.

Many thanks to Sal, whose beta reading not only found my blunders but also gave me the confidence I needed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jun, Joe, Ryu, Ken, Jinpei, or Nambu.

Constructive comments and criticisms are very welcome.

Liquid Bliss

It isn't often that the team gets a break, but the powers that be, (think, Nambu) decided that time off might do us good. That meant we could go find some fun while waiting for the next attack rather than patrolling or planning.

I thought a movie might be a great idea. I asked Ken if he'd like to join me, but, as usual, he had an excuse. He and Joe had already planned a night out.

Some might find it amazing that even after a recent scene with a busty blond when Ken cruelly dismissed me as inferior, I still couldn't resist the occasional stab at getting his attention. I guess I just don't like to give up. But I was definitely sick of Joe's everlasting pursuit of booze and debauchery and his penchant for dragging Ken along with him. Well, I still had options.

"Jinpei, how 'bout a movie?"

"I can't 'Neechan, Joe-snuck-into-my-room-and-put-something-gross-in-my-sock-drawer-and-I-have-to-do-laundry-while-I-figure-out-where-to-get-the-ticks-to-put-in-his-underwear-drawer."

"Jinpei! You could cause Joe serious pain!" I gave him my most disapproving glare. After a satisfying look of disappointment in return, I said, "Check the dog groomer."

That left Ryu as a potential companion. I decided to change tactics.

"Ryu, we're going to a movie. It's that new one with Wesley Snipes." I dragged him out the door, enjoying the idea of a night not dedicated to wondering why Ken wasn't interested. Naturally, this wasn't to be, as least not in the way I imagined.

We hopped into Ryu's truck and headed out. Not surprisingly, Ryu started by asking the one question that always succeeded in setting my teeth on edge, which is why he and Jinpei loved to ask.

"So how come you're not dragging Ken out tonight?"

"You're not guaranteeing a fun night by asking me that, Ryu."

"I take it he had other plans?" he grinned.

The wind from my open window blowing the steam off the top of my head and into his face might have been enough of an answer, but to be sure, I turned up the radio with a quick wrenching motion.

"The movie wasn't half bad." Ryu commented as we headed out of the theater. "It had _some_ entertainment value, anyway."

I said, "Thanks for coming out with me. Let's head home."

Ryu shook his head, saying, "You know, since we're out, why not make a night of it? Let's go find the boys and see what they're up to."

My first thought was to say no, even though it would be fun to watch Joe's antics. But what if Ken was with someone? I really didn't want to go to bed with that image in mind. Then again, if Ryu really wanted to stay out, I could at least pay him back for keeping me company, not to mention paying my way at the theater...(_that_ had been a pleasant surprise). Besides, I didn't get to spend much time out with Ryu and it would be nice to spend a little more time getting to know what he was like in a situation not related to work. And, with all the bars available, what were the chances we would actually find the one place Joe and Ken picked?

"Oh, why not. You decide where we start looking."

Our first stop was a little dive called Arnold's. It had all the appeal of a thousand places just like it. A pool table, darts, a miniscule stage and dance floor, and all the bar flies you could want.

"No birds here," Ryu said and shrugged. "Let's have a drink anyway."

While Ryu grabbed a table, I headed for the bar.

I'm not much of a drinker, but the advertised shot special looked intriguing. I ordered a couple of tequilas and two Buds back. I sauntered back to the table, ignoring the suggestive comments of two men at a nearby table. Ryu glared daggers at them before realizing what I was setting before him.

"A shot? _You_? Isn't that a little out of character for you?" He paused. "Special occasion?"

I flashed a smile. "Just celebrating our night out."

We downed our shots and I fought back a grimace. As we started on our beers, Ryu leaned in and asked, "So what excuse did Ken have this time?"

I closed my eyes a moment and tightened my grip on the beer bottle.

"Your choice of conversation bites. Did you have to bring him up again? I was just starting to relax, you know."

"Hey, I'm sorry," and his smile faded as he realized I was really upset. "Let's just forget about Ken...or is it He Who Shall Not Be Named. How 'bout Gatchachicken?"

I forced a laugh, appreciating his efforts to turn my mood.

Uncomfortable silence followed. Not something I handle well. Finally, Ryu leaned forward with, "I know I said we'd drop it, but I think you should know that Ken really is an ass. Any other man would be thrilled to have you on his arm. Like Joe told you, you're smart, independent, and _very_ pretty. If Ken can't see that, you should take it as your good fortune that you didn't have to find out about his stupidity the hard way. Move on to something better, you know?"

I could have kissed him for that. Instead, I leaned over and hugged him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Ryu. I need to hear it sometimes, you now."

"You're very welcome. And feel free to keep me as a leaning post."

I laughed and promised to do just that.

Never taking long to remember priorities, Ryu said, "Let's order some food."

Well, that might be a good idea later, but they had a top forty band playing that night and I needed to dance. I'd learned long ago that the way to get Ryu out on the floor was to get behind him and threaten a wedgie as I pushed him toward the floor.

"But I'm hungry!" was his predictable protest.

"If I let you order now I'll never get you out there! Come on, just one dance! I'll take it easy on you!"

And I meant it. I wanted to forget about my obsession with Ken for a while, not sweat pounds off Ryu's big frame.

The band was actually pretty good. They had an extensive repertoire and played a lot of old favorites, including Abba.

I managed to hold Ryu for all of "Dancing Queen", but "Brown Eyed Girl" was a bit too much for him. He went off and ordered even as I found my next victim, a long time acquaintance of ours. I'd never considered Mike more than a friend, something to do with the hair over the eyes and his constant obsession with the 80's, but he was fun to hang out with and a willing dance partner.

It's a funny thing about drinking and dancing. The more you have of one, the more you want the other. Must be why so many bars insist the band get people dancing. I'd managed to put away three more beers between "Dancing Queen", "Soul Man" and "Takin' Care of Business". I was beginning to feel the effects of (four? five?) beers. Not to mention the shot of tequila that kicked off the night.

I thanked Mike and headed back to Ryu, leaning against him for support as I stole a few of his fries. I'm the only one that can do that without risking the loss of a finger. With a big grin on my face I suggested we head over to Timeout Café. The look I got almost made me change my mind.

"Why that place, Jun? You know it has a reputation. And I seem to remember a story about you and a certain friend of yours who hangs out there. Something about a night of wild dancing?"

I gave him my most innocent face and said, "But you'll be there to protect my virtue. Besides, if I walk in with you, I'll be safe as can be. If Lindsay's there, she's probably got some guy pinned down anyway, so she won't have time for me. And how did you hear about that anyway?"

"Mike told Joe all about it."

Maybe it was my sad, soulful eyes, maybe it was the embarrassing way I hugged him, hopping up and down on my toes saying "pleease" (although he was grinning the whole time), but he finally agreed.

"Why not? I'm making quite the entrance with you beside me. It can only help my reputation."

Walking out to the truck I realized just how buzzed I was. I almost bounced through the door Ryu opened for me as I told him what a gentleman he was. He laughed, really starting to enjoy himself.

"Ryu, do you mind that I'm getting a little bit drunk?" I giggled. Giggling is a habit I just can't seem to stop, especially after a few drinks. And the question itself should have been warning enough to quit. Sweet soul that he is, Ryu assured me that I'd earned a night of silliness.

We arrived at the bar and, as usual on a weekend night, the lot was just about full. We could hear the music blaring already and I was just about to open my door when I spotted the G-2.

"Oh shit."

"Jun! Such language from such a pristine girl!"

I shot him a look and pointed at the offending vehicle. Ryu broke out his biggest grin.

"Well, hey, we did say we were heading out to see what they were up to. Lets go in. And you can always burn Ken up a little by ignoring him. His ego won't be able to handle that, you know."

What the hell, I thought, you only live once, right?

We headed in, arm in arm. The first sight to greet us was Joe, sitting at the bar, a beer in one hand, Lindsay in the other. She was in his lap, laughing and trying hard not to slide off. He pretended to be helping her stay on rather than copping a feel of her generous ass.

Lindsay spotted us about the same time Joe did and I was nearly bowled over by her enthusiastic hug as she shouted, "_My best friend just walked in! The night's just started_!"

I got a rather annoyed look from Joe as he wandered over. "Come here often or just on nights when Ken's here?"

"Why, we were just out looking for something to do and happened to end up here. A little bar hopping, you know?"

My innocent smile could have charmed Berg Katse into reform as Joe stepped closer, leaned in to look at me closely, and said with a huge smile, "You're drunk."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I am_not_ drunk! I'm a little titsy...ahhh, tipsy, thass all."

Joe laughed out loud and said, "If you say so. Hey, Ryu, helping our girl get into trouble?"

"Actually, I'm helping her have a good time for a change. We can keep an eye on her."

Just then I spotted Ken across the room, near the dance floor. He was looking a little glassy-eyed and very busy with a blond in red leather pants, heels, and a toddler sized top barely covering her double D's. What the hell was up with the busty blonds!

I narrowed my eyes at Ryu and leaned in to say, "I _do not_ need anyone to keep an eye on me. I can take care of myself. But if you really want to help, you'll get me another beer?"

Ryu threw an arm around my waist and said, "Sure, but you're going with me."

Joe and Lindsay joined us, Joe saying facetiously, "Ken will be so thrilled you're here."

"Ken", I said slowly as I sat demurely on a bar stool, "can get bent."

That comment threw both Joe and Ryu into wild laughter, Joe stating, "Now I _know_ you're drunk!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and Ryu ordered our drinks. Things started to get a little funky after that. I had a few drinks at the bar, as did Ryu. All the while Lindsay was alternately swaying against Joe and bouncing up and down beside me trying to talk me onto the dance floor. It wasn't at all certain which she was more interested in, me or Joe, but the huge amounts of liquid bliss I'd had made me less and less sure I cared, so when the first chords of an AC/DC song started to play, I trotted with her past a surprised Ken and onto the dance floor.

**"She was a fast machine**

**She kept her motor clean**

**She was the best damn woman I had ever seen"**

The display we put on could best be described as modern strip club, minus the stripping. Hip wiggling, high kicks over each other's heads and beer induced showing off drew a small crowd of men around the dance floor, Joe and Ryu included. Joe was shouting encouragement and I seem to remember Ken almost forgetting his "date" as he watched our exhibition with his jaw on the floor and a frown on his pretty-boy face. I have to admit, I never acted this way in front of the boys. Sure, I danced, but not in the obvious flirtatious way I did that night.

The next song was a slow one and Joe grabbed Lindsay as I hauled a not-so-reluctant Ryu onto the floor. Ken stalked onto the floor with his newfound friend. He still hadn't said hello to me.

I was thoroughly hammered at that point. I wrapped my arms around Ryu's neck, looking up into his face, and sang the words of the song. The floor was crowded, forcing us close. Ryu smiled shyly down at me.

The song ended and Ryu escorted me to a table. We were joined by Joe, Lindsay, and (oh joy) Ken and whatever-her-name-was. We spent the rest of the evening chatting about the things people half in the bag or all the way drunk talk about. I spent most of that time leaning against Ryu. He kept an arm around my waist, hugging me close, and whispered comments in my ear to make me giggle. I caught a few odd looks from Joe and Ken, but I ignored them.

The last song of the night was playing and it was a slow one. I gave Ryu a look, and all of us headed out to enjoy the last dance.

The floor was crowded again and Ken kept bumping into me, by design or accident I don't know. The next thing I knew, I was kissing Ryu. That is my most vivid memory of that night, standing there, pressed close to Ryu's warm body, sharing a kiss that could have put Joe's most heated displays to shame. I forgot myself completely in that kiss. As the song ended, I realized we had been lip-locked for quite some time. There was silence and our kiss, which I don't even remember the start of, continued. I felt Ryu's hands in my hair and the small of my back. When we backed off, breathless, I realized just what I _was not_ supposed to be doing.

Looking around, I saw the second most vivid memory of that night. Joe and Lindsay, Ken and what's-her-name, frozen in couple's poses, staring straight at us, mouths dropped open (except Ken's friend, of course).

I looked back at Ryu, and we both started laughing.

Just a little too drunk to drive, Ryu and I decided to catch a ride with Joe, who'd stopped drinking earlier in the night. The ride home was a blur with Joe driving Ryu and me. He maintained a stunned silence as Ryu and I commenced snuggling in the back seat. Ryu helped me find my room, then caught my hand at the door, placed his fingertips on my cheek, and gave me a feathery kiss good night. His gentle smile and soft stroking of my hair seemed full of promise. He left me there, and, alone in my room, withstanding bed spins, I smiled and realized I couldn't wait for our next meeting.

Song lyrics by AC/DC (All Night Long)


End file.
